


Вопросы и ответы

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blowjobs, Clueless Sherlock, I like clueless Sherlock?, Insecure Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Mention of Mystrade, Sex, Smut, just go with it, literally clueless, seriously blink and you'll miss it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок думает, что у них с Джоном недостаточно секса.Вот он всех и расспрашивает.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Вопросы и ответы

**Author's Note:**

> A translation «Of questions and answers» ( https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/14238244 ) by TeaHouseMoon

− Какова наиболее подходящая частота половых актов?

Закашлявшись от неожиданного вопроса, Молли оторвала взгляд от микроскопа.

− Прошу прощения??

− Секс. Я говорю о сексе, − сказал Шерлок с раздражением в голосе. − Ты как-то говорила со мной о сексе.

Молли поджала губы; её щеки внезапно покраснели сильнее обычного. 

− Я... я?

Тихий сдержанный вздох; Шерлок старался сохранять терпение. 

− Поэтому я хочу знать, сколько раз в неделю нужно заниматься сексом, когда отношения здоровые.

Молли удивлённо моргнула. 

− Ох.

Шерлок выжидающе на неё уставился. Молли в ответ смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами, хотя изо всех сил старалась не выглядеть шокированной.

− Х-м-м... Шерлок... на самом деле нет никакого правила...

− Да, есть. Есть правила для всего! − Шерлок прервал её, вскинув руки. Судя по нахмуренным бровям, он был явно раздражён.

− Что... почему ты спрашиваешь? − Молли не была уверена, что это мудрый вопрос, но, возможно, он поможет ей выбраться из этой передряги, в которую Шерлок решил её втянуть. Или, по крайней мере, она надеялась, что это поможет ей чувствовать себя менее неловко.

− Это касается нас с Джоном. Мы серьёзно пренебрегаем своей сексуальной жизнью. − Брови Молли взлетели вверх, и она поджала губы, теперь разрываясь между унижением и забавным удивлением. Шерлок просто продолжил: − Мы занимаемся сексом всего два-три раза в неделю.

Молли не смогла сдержать смешок. 

− Ох, Шерлок, − сказала она, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть улыбку, но безуспешно. Это только заставило Шерлока снова посмотреть на неё. Он был задет и ещё более раздражён.

− То, что ты не принимаешь это всерьёз, ещё не значит, что это не так.

Молли покачала головой, всё ещё сжимая губы. 

− Н... нет, дело не в том, что Шерлок, я просто думаю... это не... это довольно часто для среднего... − она запнулась, пытаясь найти слова, которые могла бы произнести, не слишком краснея.

Шерлок выглядел одновременно испуганным и оскорблённым её выбором слов.

− Не бери в голову, − заметил он, поднимая воротник пальто. Тот закрыл нижнюю часть его нахмуренного лица. − Очевидно, ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь.

С этими словами он повернулся и вышел, позволив двери лаборатории захлопнуться с глухим звуком жёсткого пластика, и оставив растерянную, всё ещё краснеющую Молли стоять у микроскопа, гадая, что же только что произошло.

− Да ладно тебе, Джефф. Мы же не родственники! − Шерлок фыркнул, недоверчиво уставившись широко раскрытыми от возмущения глазами на Лестрейда.

 _«Нет, мы не родственники, если ты не можешь вспомнить моё имя даже после того, как знаешь меня почти десять лет»_ , − подумал Грег.

− Шерлок, послушай, − сказал он вместо этого. − Твой брат и пальцем тебя не тронет, но я клянусь, что он не станет раздумывать, прежде чем убить кого-нибудь. Включая меня! Я не обсуждаю никаких подробностей о том, как вы с Джоном занимаетесь сексом, и, пожалуйста, даже не заставляй меня думать об этом, премного благодарен.

На этот раз раздражённый возглас Шерлока прозвучал громко и сопровождался хлопком ладоней по бёдрам.

− Это просто смешно. Мне нужно только подтверждение, что один раз в день − это идеальная частота!

− Шерлок... − Лестрейд нахмурился и закрыл лицо рукой.

− Я хочу этого! Это не значит, что я не знаю! Никто меня не заставляет... ты вообще меня слушаешь?

При этих словах Лестрейд поднял голову.

− Ты хочешь этого?

Шерлок посмотрел на него с выражением _«что я только что сказал?»_. 

− Ты хочешь заниматься сексом... каждый день.

− Да! − Шерлок чуть не закричал и закатил глаза так сильно, что Грег подумал, что они никогда не вернутся в нормальное положение. − Что случилось с тобой и Джоном? Почему это так странно? Меня влечёт к нему, я хочу заниматься с ним сексом. Это естественно. Не моя вина, если он собирается игнорировать свои потребности по какой-то богом забытой причине...

− Шерлок, пожалуйста! − Лестрейд поднял руку, чтобы остановить разглагольствования Шерлока. Он услышал достаточно. − Послушай. Я спрашиваю не потому, что... не потому, что раз в день − это требование. Я спрашиваю просто потому... что думал, что ты не подумал... разве ты не продолжаешь говорить «это просто транспорт»? − Шерлок уставился на него, его глаза горели от негодования.

Внезапно Грег почувствовал себя крайне неловко. Как он умудрился позволить Шерлоку втянуть себя во всё это?

− Послушай, забудь об этом. Джон − счастливый человек. Как насчёт того, чтобы рассказать ему? Некоторым мужчинам нужна... помощь в таких вещах, − сумел он наконец выговорить.

Шерлок не ответил. Он только прищурился, бросил на Лестрейда суровый, равнодушный взгляд, потом покачал головой и снова вышел.

Позже вечером Шерлок стоял в коридоре на Бейкер-стрит перед зеркалом. Он с серьёзным и задумчивым взглядом разглядывал своё отражение, оценивая и критикуя. Он попытался пригладить мятежный локон надо лбом, провёл пальцами одной руки по волосам на затылке, наблюдая, как волны отступают, а потом снова красиво завиваются. Джону очень нравились его кудри.

Он посмотрел на свою шею, на ярко выраженные углы ключиц. Он был одет в темно-синюю тонкую хлопчатобумажную рубашку, облегавшую грудь, живот и бока, подчёркивавшую изящные очертания грудных мышц, хотя и скрывая их; он думал надеть её вместе с шелковым халатом – в конце концов, стоял февраль, и даже в помещении было холодно – но в конце концов передумал. Он снял рубашку и накинул халат поверх обнажённого торса. Роскошная ткань чудесно чувствовалась на его коже; и она была такой прозрачной и тонкой, что позволяла выделяться соскам и контурам грудных мышц. V-образный вырез, которую он создал на груди, когда свободно завязал пояс на талии, выглядел соблазнительно, прекрасно возбуждая воображение.

− Ох, Шерлок.

Он был так поглощён приготовлениями, что не услышал, как миссис Хадсон поднялась по лестнице, и её голос его испугал.

Она улыбнулась и слегка усмехнулась.

− Не надо так суетиться.

Шерлок быстро сменил выражение лица и посмотрел на неё с лёгким раздражением. Миссис Хадсон была невозмутима.

− Джон не сможет отвести от тебя глаз, дорогой, − объяснила она, входя в гостиную и ставя тарелку с печеньем на стол у окна. − Тебе даже не нужно ничего делать. Он так на тебя смотрит!

Шерлок нахмурился, но почувствовал, как вспыхнула его грудь – и против воли его щеки загорелись от удовольствия при словах миссис Хадсон.

− Не говорите глупостей. И это не ваше дело, − упрекнул он.

Миссис Хадсон загадочно улыбнулась, глаза её загорелись. 

− Заканчивай собираться. У вас, мальчики, сегодня будет больше уединения − я иду к своей подруге Дороти, чтобы посидеть с её племянницей.

И с этими словами она ушла; Шерлок мог поклясться, что она даже подмигнула ему.

Так что даже миссис Хадсон считала, что у них с Джоном было больше секса, чем на самом деле. Даже она думала, что Джон постоянно был рядом с ним!

Шерлок хмуро посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале.

Шерлоку нравилось слушать их дыхание, когда они целовались. Их дыхание было настолько синхронным, что он не мог отличить своё от Джона, это было почти пение, колыбельная. И особенно ему нравились глубокие, ленивые поцелуи, которыми они обменивались после секса, когда у них было время, когда Джон не слишком уставал, чтобы заснуть вскоре после оргазма, когда Джону не нужно было вставать, чтобы идти на работу, или когда им не нужно было спешно одеваться, потому что они трахались в офисе Скотленд-Ярда или в переулке − или, однажды, на крыше отеля, куда они пошли по делу, и Джон хотел трахнуть его, наслаждаясь видом.

Трюк с халатом сработал: как только он переступил порог, Джон посмотрел на него, облизнул губы (Шерлок любил, когда он заставлял его это делать), сел на диван и пригласил его сесть рядом. Они даже ничего не сказали друг другу: Джон стянул с Шерлока штаны, довольно долго отсасывал, останавливаясь только тогда, когда тот собирался кончить, потом поцеловал Шерлока, провёл пальцем по соскам и только краем ногтя по халату, погладил обнажённую кожу ключицы.

К тому времени, как они рухнули в постель, Джон уже лизал его соски сквозь шелк, смачивая ткань и доводя Шерлока до полусумашествия от желания; затем снял его и свою собственную одежду, и вскоре они уже стонали друг другу в рот, громко, касаясь друг друга повсюду, трогая пальцами, сжимая, дёргая и царапая.

− Так что же это за штука, что нам не хватает секса? − спросил Джон позже, когда они отстранились друг от друга после ещё одного долгого поцелуя. Он лежал на Шерлоке, поджав ноги − и Шерлок неохотно открыл глаза и поднял взгляд от своего удобного кокона в форме Джона.

− Не понимаю, о чём ты.

Джон был серьёзен.

− Шерлок.

Шерлок вздохнул и закатил глаза.

− Меня беспокоит, что мы пренебрегаем сексуальной стороной наших отношений, − пробормотал он после нескольких секунд угрюмого молчания. − Частота наших половых актов снизилась, а ведь судя по моим источникам, секс – это то, как люди проявляют любовь к партнёру, так что ты можешь сделать вывод, каков мой... − он отвёл взгляд, − вывод.

Джон разинул рот. 

− Шерлок?

− Люди занимаются сексом каждый день, − продолжал Шерлок, решительно отказываясь смотреть Джону в глаза. − Ну, раз мы этого не делаем, я решил... спросить. Собрать информацию из разных источников.

Джон моргнул и легонько толкнул Шерлока локтем, чтобы тот заглянул ему в глаза.

− Шерлок... нет. Нет. Во-первых, люди не занимаются сексом каждый день. − Он нахмурился, словно хотел поправиться. − Во всяком случае, не всегда. А если они это делают, то не долго! И в любом случае, это не правило.

Шерлок усмехнулся.

− Эй, − сказал Джон и высвободился из объятий Шерлока, чтобы они могли лечь на бок лицом друг к другу. − Секс − это не признак... любви. Или − не единственный признак. Это... ты думал, что я стал любить тебя меньше? Потому что у нас было меньше секса?

Шерлок бросил на него суровый взгляд, сдвинув брови и настороженно прищурившись. Он немного отодвинулся, лёг обратно на кровать и прижал простыню к груди. И надулся.

− Ты ведь знаешь, что это чушь, верно? − мягко спросил Джон, чтобы не ранить Шерлока. Ему хотелось спросить, откуда у того такие сомнительные сведения, но он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как насмешка. − Это абсолютная неправда. Секс не имеет никакого отношения к тому, как сильно я тебя люблю.

Шерлок искоса взглянул на него и снова уставился в потолок.

− А если ты хочешь заниматься сексом каждый день, тогда... я − счастливчик. Рассчитывай на меня, − добавил Джон, смутившись и усмехнувшись собственному неудачному каламбуру.

Шерлок ничего на это не ответил.

− Хорошо. А ты − лжец. Ты же не хочешь этого.

Джон вздохнул, но решил не обижаться.

− Помнишь, в понедельник, когда я вернулся с работы, я поцеловал тебя у окна и сказал, что ты потрясающе выглядишь в том новом синем костюме?

Шерлок моргнул, потом неохотно кивнул.

− Я этого не сказал, но мне хотелось секса. А ты ответил мне, что ждёшь, когда эти образцы будут доставлены сетью бездомных, поэтому я оставил эту идею.

Шерлок снова моргнул, но его взгляд остался прикованным к потолку.

Джон продолжил:

− Прошла всего неделя с тех пор, когда это было... в четверг или пятницу...

− Мы занимались сексом в ванной в пятницу, − перебил его Шерлок, искоса взглянув на Джона и поправив его. − Ты пожаловался, что там не хватает места, и сказал, что хочешь забронировать для нас целый бассейн, чтобы мы могли бы иметь половые акты в воде.

− Д-да... − Смутившись, Джон крепко зажмурился. − Ладно... тогда в четверг. Ты позволил мне засунуть руку, − он закашлялся, − в твои брюки, мы почти распластались на диване, а потом ты сказал, что у тебя есть эксперимент, который нужно срочно проверить, встал и ушёл.

Шерлок нахмурился ещё больше; его брови сошлись на переносице, и он резко повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Джона в полном замешательстве.

− Что?

− Что я имею в виду? − перебил его Джон, с нежным удивлением наблюдая за выражением лица Шерлока. − Я имею в виду... все те разы, когда ты просто... вставал и уходил... я должен был подумать, что ты перестал меня любить? Или должен был начать беспокоиться, что мы пренебрегаем нашими отношениями?

Джон наблюдал, как Шерлок упрямо хмурится, но всё же прикусил нижнюю губу, моргнул и глубоко вздохнул. Шерлок Холмс, возможно, никогда не признает, что он сделал что-то не так, не вслух − но Джон знал, как распознать, по выражению его лица и языку тела, когда тот признал своё поражение.

Он положил руку на матрас и приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока в губы, которые всё ещё были красиво надуты.

− Ничего не изменилось, любимый, − сказал он. А затем он лукаво улыбнулся, и его рука потянулась, чтобы убрать локон с его лба. − Хотя кое-что должно измениться.

Услышав это, Шерлок поднял голову. Выражение его лица сменилось от глубокой задумчивости до внезапной тревоги.

− Ох, неужели?

Джон снова улыбнулся.

− Тебе нужно перестать употреблять слово «половой акт».

Шерлок окинул его взглядом − сначала смущённым, потом раздражённым; затем он закатил глаза и откатился назад, чтобы лечь на кровать, слегка пыхтя.

Джон обнаружил, что ему довольно весело.

− «Заниматься сексом» − это прекрасно, − предложил он, устроившись сверху на распластавшемся Шерлоке, положив руки по обе стороны от него. Он многозначительно улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы найти рот Шерлока своим.

− Или ещё: «заниматься любовью»... − пробормотал он одними губами. Шерлок поморщился − ему не нравилось это выражение, и Джон рассмеялся.

− А как насчёт «трахаться»...

Его голос был низким и хриплым. Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, потом Джон снова поцеловал его, и они сделали именно то, что предлагал Джон, во второй раз за этот вечер.

И после той ночи Шерлок не думал, что у него когда-нибудь снова будет повод жаловаться или волноваться.


End file.
